Macrophage colony stimulating factor (M-CSF) is a member of the family of proteins referred to as colony stimulating factors (CSFs). M-CSF is a secreted or a cell surface glycoprotein comprised of two subunits that are joined by a disulfide bond with a total molecular mass varying from 40 to 90 kD ((Stanley E. R., et al., Mol. Reprod. Dev., 46:4-10 (1997)). Similar to other CSFs, M-CSF is produced by macrophages, monocytes, and human joint tissue cells, such as chondrocytes and synovial fibroblasts, in response to proteins such as interleukin-1 or tumor necrosis factor-alpha. M-CSF stimulates the formation of macrophage colonies from pluripotent hematopoietic progenitor stem cells (Stanley E. R., et al., Mol. Reprod. Dev., 46:4-10 (1997)).
M-CSF typically bind to its receptor, c-fms, in order to exert a biological effect. c-fms contains five extracellular Ig domains, one transmembrane domain, and an intracellular domain with two kinase domains. Upon M-CSF binding to c-fms, the receptor homo-dimerizes and initiates a cascade of signal transduction pathways including the JAK/STAT, P13K, and ERK pathways.
M-CSF is an important regulator of the function, activation, and survival of monocytes/macrophages. A number of animal models have confirmed the role of M-CSF in various diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and cancer. Macrophages comprise key effector cells in RA. The degree of synovial macrophage infiltration in RA has been shown to closely correlate with the extent of underlying joint destruction. M-CSF, endogenously produced in the rheumatoid joint bymonocytes/macrophages, fibroblasts, and endothelial cells, acts on cells of the monocyte/macrophage lineage to promote their survival and differentiation into bone destroying osteoclasts, and enhance pro-inflammatory cellular functions such as cytotoxicity, superoxide production, phagocytosis, chemotaxis and secondary cytokine production. For example, treatment with M-CSF in the rat streptococcus agalactiae sonicate-induced experimental arthritis model lead to enhanced pathology (Abd, A. H., et al., Lymphokine Cytokine Res. 10:43-50 (1991)). Similarly, subcutaneous injections of M-CSF in a murine model of collagen-induced arthritis (CIA), which is a model for RA, resulted in a significant exacerbation of the RA disease symptoms (Campbell I. K., et al., J. Leuk. Biol. 68:144-150 (2000)). Furthermore, MRL/Ipr mice that are highly susceptible to RA and other autoimmune diseases have elevated basal M-CSF serum concentrations (Yui M. A., et al., Am. J. Pathol. 139:255-261 (1991)). The requirement for endogenous M-CSF in maintaining CIA was demonstrated by a significant reduction in the severity of established disease by M-CSF neutralizing mouse monoclonal antibody (Campbell I. K., et al., J. Leuk. Biol. 68:144-150 (2000)).
With respect to cancer, inhibition of colony stimulating factors by antisense oligonucleotides suppresses tumor growth in embryonic and colon tumor xenografts in mice by decelerating macrophage-mediated ECM breakdown (Seyedhossein, A., et al., Cancer Research, 62:5317-5324 (2002)).
M-CSF binding to c-fms and its subsequent activation of monocyte/macrophages is important in a number of disease states. In addition to RA and cancer, the other examples of M-CSF-related disease states include osteoporosis, destructive arthritis, atherogenesis, glomerulonephritis, Kawasaki disease, and HIV-1 infection, in which monocytes/macrophages and related cell types play a role. For instance, osteoclasts are similar to macrophages and are regulated in part by M-CSF. Growth and differentiation signals induced by M-CSF in the initial stages of osteoclast maturation are essential for their subsequent osteoclastic activity in bone.
Osteoclast mediated bone loss, in the form of both focal bone erosions and more diffuse juxta-articular osteoporosis, is a major unsolved problem in RA. The consequences of this bone loss include joint deformities, functional disability, increased risk of bone fractures and increased mortality. M-CSF is uniquely essential for osteoclastogenesis and experimental blockade of this cytokine in animal models of arthritis successfully abrogates joint destruction. Similar destructive pathways are known to operate in other forms of destructive arthritis such as psoriatic arthritis, and could represent venues for similar intervention.
Postmenopausal bone loss results from defective bone remodeling secondary to an uncoupling of bone formation from exuberant osteoclast mediated bone resorption as a consequence of estrogen deficiency. In-vivo neutralization of M-CSF using a blocking antibody has been shown in mice to completely prevent the rise in osteoclast numbers, the increase in bone resorption and the resulting bone loss induced by ovariectomy.
Several lines of evidence point to a central role for M-CSF in atherogenesis, and in proliferative intimal hyperplasia after mechanical trauma to the arterial wall. All the major cell types in atherosclerotic lesions have been shown to express M-CSF, and this is further up-regulated by exposure to oxidized lipoprotein. Blockade of M-CSF signaling with a neutralizing c-fms antibody reduces the accumulation of macrophage-derived foam cells in the aortic root of apolipoprotein E deficient mice maintained on a high fat diet.
In both experimental and human glomerulonephritis, glomerular M-CSF expression has been found to co-localize with local macrophage accumulation, activation and proliferation and correlate with the extent of glomerular injury and proteinuria. Blockade of M-CSF signaling via an antibody directed against its receptor c-fms significantly down-regulates local macrophage accumulation in mice during the renal inflammatory response induced by experimental unilateral ureteric obstruction.
Kawasaki disease (KD) is an acute, febrile, pediatric vasculitis of unknown cause. Its most common and serious complications involve the coronary vasculature in the form of aneurismal dilatation. Serum M-CSF levels are significantly elevated in acute phase Kawasaki's disease, and normalize following treatment with intravenous immunoglobulin. Giant cell arthritis (GCA) is an inflammatory vasculopathy mainly occurring in the elderly in which T cells and macrophages infiltrate the walls of medium and large arteries leading to clinical consequences that include blindness and stroke secondary to arterial occlusion. The active involvement of macrophages in GCA is evidenced by the presence of elevated levels of macrophage derived inflammatory mediators within vascular lesions.
M-CSF has been reported to render human monocyte derived macrophages more susceptible to HIV-1 infection in vitro. In a recent study, M-CSF increased the frequency with which monocyte-derived macrophages became infected, the amount of HIV mRNA expressed per infected cell, and the level of proviral DNA expressed per infected culture.
Given the role of M-CSF in various diseases, a method for inhibiting M-CSF activity is desirable.
There is a critical need for therapeutic anti-M-CSF antibodies.